Male Nurses
by ZombieKaiya
Summary: Isshin get's Ichigo a job at karakura Hospital. He doesn't know his friend and his son will have more than a business relationship.


Isshin gets Ichigo a job at Karakura Hospital, but Ryuuken is always watching him. But is it for the same reason Ichigo thinks it is.

I do not own Bleach, bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

**Warning: Sexual content not suitable for young children. This chapter contains adult themes, hand jobs, and oral sex. **

XXXXX

Ryuuken was a reasonable man, but not a push over. Apparently his old 'friend' thought he was.

"No." Ryuuken said simply in a mono tone voice.

"Please! Ichigo would be perfect in your Hospital." Isshin implored.

"If he is perfect in this line of work why don't you put him to work there?" Common scene wasn't Isshin's strong point.

"Uh-uh-uh" Isshin said shaking his finger over the phone. "That boy is useless around here, but he would be perfect over there."

"If he is useless how would he be perfect?" Ryuuken letting the stoic persona break as his patience is breaking. He has little to no patience for morons.

"He'll be away from here. And besides he is a quick learner and he'll learn more over there."

"And if I refuse?"

"….." Isshin pauses, thinking of something that would per say the man...AH! That's it.

"I will come over to see you everyday!" Isshin exclaims into the phone.

"Send him over 6 AM sharp." Click

Isshin pats himself on the back with a job well done. Now time to tell Ichigo the good news.

"IIICCHHHIIIGGGOOOO!" Tackling his son as he comes through the door, putting him in a head.

"Damn-it old man what are you doing! I'm on time!" Ichigo screams as he punches his father in his face.

"Well my son," He starts as he rubs his new forming knot, "Your wonderful father has found you a job over the summer."

"What? Really, where?" Ichigo has been looking for weeks to find one to get cash to buy certain 'items' he couldn't necessarily tell anyone he was buying.

"Get down on your knees and start thanking me. You are a male nurse at the Karakura Hospital starting tomorrow!" Standing in his dramatic pose he doesn't notice the punch coming toward his face.

"Why the hell would I work there? Even you say I'm useless."

"It pays well and you'll be under one of my old friends, now you won't object to learning to help people too, will you?" Ichigo stares at his dad. Sometimes that man can stumble into trapping Ichigo.

"Fine. What time do I go in tomorrow?"

"6 AM."

"Why that early?" Ichigo groans.

"Because. Now time for dinner."

"NO thanks with a start time that early I better get to bed now. Tell Yuzu and Karin good night." Ichigo tugs himself off to take a shower and bed.

Back at Karakura Hospital Ryuuken is having a silent fit with himself. Why did he give in so easily? Why didn't he just tell everyone not to let him in? WHY IN THE FUCK IS THAT MAN SO IRATATING? Now he's got the man's son coming to work for him. Great…..the kid was a bad influence on Uryu and only God knows what he knows about the workings of a hospital. Well, he'll find out tomorrow. Turning off his office lights he goes to bed dreading tomorrow.

6 Am at Karakura Hospital

"Here I go." Ichigo walks into the hospital and was about to talk to the receptionist when someone approaches him.

"Hello you must be Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo looks up at the man talking to him. He was stunned; the man was hot as hell. He feels his cheeks turning red.

"Umm, yes and you are?" He holds his hand out and the man takes it and sends a lighting bolt up his arm straight down…damn.

"I'm Ryuuken Ishida director of this facility. Please if you'll follow me to my office." Ryuuken turns and starts to walk toward the elevators.

(Ichigo's thoughts)

No way…Just no way in hell this hunk of hot male was Uryu's dad. This guy was gorgeous. He runs the hospital; damn I bet he knows all the places to touch for a good fu…NO, wait, stop! I can't be thinking about this guy like that. He's my implorer and not to mention my dad's friend and the dad of a friend. But DAMN why did he have to be so fucking sexy? Life was cruel.

(Ryuuken's Prov)

The boy was hot. Must have got his looks from his mother, certainly not from his father. The boy seemed to blush when he saw him. Maybe he has a shot at that delectable, likable, fuckable…No, wait, stop! This was wrong. He was his son's friend-sort of-and he was the son of a friend-sort of-he couldn't do that. Life was cruel.

(Normal Prov)

The elevator ride was a sexual tension haven. Ichigo couldn't do anything but shift as his pants grew tighter. Damn teen-age hormones. Being so closed to this man was setting him off. His colon and natural smell made his blood burn and not to mention the man kept occasionally glancing his way.

"Are you ok…Ichigo?" His name rolled off Ryuuken's tongue like honey.

"Y-yes I'm fi-fine. Just a little nervous about the j-job." Ichigo cursed himself for stuttering.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Ryuuken turned to face him. "Tell me, what skills or knowledge do you have about nursing."

"Umm, I know how to stitch wounds and bandage people's wounds. I know CPR and just general knowledge like that." During the entire time he spoke he never met the gaze of Ryuuken. It could just be him but it was smoldering.

Ryuuken lifted Ichigo's chin using his hand. Leaning in close he said "That's very nice." Ichigo couldn't stop himself he kissed him, but to his surprise he kissed back.

(Ryuuken's Prov)

Finally, he wanted this since he saw the boy. Tugging him close he lifted the boy up grabbing his ass and pushed him into the wall forcing him to wrap his legs around him. So nice, the feel of his body up against his was driving him crazy. 'If he keeps rocking his hips like that I don't know how I'm not going to cum. Fuck his ass, this boy has the nicest pert ass I have ever saw or felt.' He shoved his tongue practically down Ichigo's throat but it doesn't seem that Ichigo hates it with the loud moans he is producing.

(Ichigo's Prov)

Fuck could this man kiss. Ichigo was no virgin to say the least, as he practically dry humps Ryuuken. His first had been with Chad but that almost ruined their friendship. Plus he wasn't that good. He had a couple of one night stands with Ikkaku, which were fun as hell, but this. This was heaven. Ryuuken was rough but not like Kenpachi who left him having to stay in bed for three days after just one night-their only night after that-but he wasn't too gentle like Jushiro who tortured him with too gentle of touches. This made is blood boil and his groin want to explode and he could feel the man felt the same way.

(Normal Prov)

Neither of them could take it. They needed release. Ryuuken pressed the stop button on the elevator and unzipped his pants; Ichigo already had his pants and underwear down. Ichigo was panting heavily, his eyes half closed as he leaned on the wall. Ryuuken walked back over to him.

"What do you want me to do Ichigo?" he asked huskily in Ichigo's ear.

With a moan Ichigo said "Touch me Ryuuken, please."

That was all he needed. He took ichigo's penis in his hand and stroked. Ichigo moaned loudly.

'His dad is loud in person so Ichigo was bound loud somewhere' Ryuuken thought.

"Touch me Ichigo" He asked as he placed his hand on the wall beside Ichigo's head staring heavily down at him.

Ichigo was going to take him in his hand, but he was shuttering and moaning and was so close. Ryuuken's gaze and voice were just too much. Two more long pumps from Ryuuken and he was done with a loud, long moan.

Ryuuken licked his hand clean, "You came fast Ichigo, but you're still not done here."

"Suck me Ichigo, Do you know how?" Ichigo whimpered.

"Yes." Ichigo said breathlessly as he sunk to his knees.

'So he isn't a virgin' that put Ryuuken's mind at a little easy and gave him more excitement.

Ichigo grabbed Ryuuken's length an impressive size, not the biggest he has sucked or taken but nice all the same. He licked the underside of it causing Ryuuken to place both hands on the elevator wall and close his eyes from the pleasure. Ichigo took all of him in. Bobbing his head up and down his shaft slowly letting it pop out his mouth as he kissed and licked the head. Ryuuken was to wound up and it had been to long, he came all over ichigo's face.

Looking down at Ichigo made him start to harden. His seed on his cheek and lips while that delicious tongue licked some off.

"Get up Ichigo." He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his face clean.

"We will finish this in my office." Ichigo whimpered and tumbled a bit while trying to straighten his clothes. Ryuuken stared the elevator again. And up they went to more pleasurable situations.

**_Next chapter will be coming soon. Hoped ya'll liked it. Ichigo in this one I thought should be a bit more experienced. _**


End file.
